The maintenance of certain chronic diseases may require a subject to accurately monitor an analyte level to maintain optimal health. For example diabetic need to accurately monitor blood glucose levels to maintain proper health. The journal article Lodwig, Volker, et al. “Current trends in continuous glucose monitoring.” Journal of diabetes science and technology 8.2 (2014): 390-396 discusses some current issues with glucose monitoring.
International patent application WO 2006076930 discloses devices for sensing a concentration of chemical constituents in body fluid such as interstitial fluid, including but not limited to glucose. The devices also relates to systems for measuring and reporting the concentration of body fluid constituents at time intervals shorter than the physiological response time, thereby providing effectively continuous concentration measurements. The device according to the present invention comprises a probe, a reservoir with perfusion fluid connected to an inlet of the probe, at least one test zones which comprise a reagent, to react with the analyte to produce a detectable change, a reader unit which reads test zones wetted with fluid containing the analyte, where the reader unit produces signals according to the concentration of the analyte in the fluid; and a processing unit for processing the signals and the concentration of the analyte.
United States patent application US 20110053121 A1 discloses a system and method for monitoring individual metabolic response and for generating nutritional feedback involve monitoring of a glucose level in a qualified subject. The method comprises the step of consecutively performing a plurality of measurements of a glucose level in the qualified subject by a measuring device. In the measuring device first data corresponding to the measured glucose level is generated. This data is further transmitted to an analysis device. There, second data is generated representing at least one measure for variability of a glucose level of the subject from a time-series of glucose measurements represented by the first data. The second data is compared with reference data and a result of the comparison is further processed for generating a conclusion about nutritional quality of foodstuffs consumed by the subject and/or about a risk of long-term health complications of the subject. Finally, feedback is provided corresponding to the conclusion on an output device.
United States patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,409 B1 discloses a method for determining and monitoring tissue glucose concentration. Additionally, the present invention concerns a measuring apparatus to determine and monitor glucose concentration.